1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a method for manufacturing an organic Electro Luminescence panel used in display devices and the like.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, an organic EL (electro luminescence) panel has been known as a panel used in display devices and the like. The organic EL panel has an organic light-emitting layer sandwiched by two electrodes on a transparent substrate. The organic light-emitting layer is patterned according to the form of a picture element, and is so constituted that only picture element portions emit light.
As a method for patterning the picture elements (light-emitting portions), a method using an insulating film has been known to the art. As another method for patterning the picture elements, a method, wherein electron beams or ultraviolet rays are radiated onto the area other than the light-emitting pattern of the light-emitting layer to deteriorate the organic matter composing the irradiated area, and to bereave the light-emitting function, has been studies (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-76870).